deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Faene D'Or
'''Faene D'Or '''is the daughter of the Chiefs of Fleet who died defending their city from Olt's men just before the first Gifting. History Early life Faene was born in the time when Chief Anoltis, otherwise known as Olt, was ruling in Dorne. When Faene was in her early teens, Olt ordered his men to capture seven beautiful young people for a sacrifice, called the Gifting, so that Olt could live another seven years. Faene's parents were killed trying to stop Olt's men from taking children from Fleet for the Gifting. They were buried together in a grave in the garden at Fleet. Gifting Seven years later, the second Gifting was to occur, and it was discovered that Faene was to be one of the sacrifices. Nanion D'Or ordered Faene to injure herself so that she would not be fit to be a sacrifice, but Faene refused. One day a man arrived at their home, called Dirk, injured and ill with fever. Faene helped nurse him back to health and fell in love with him. Dirk talked to her of his family, but said he could not tell her where his home was. Dirk helped Faene create a secret room underneath her parents' grave where she could hide when the Gifters came to take her. Faene then faked her own death. Dirk then left for Oltan to join a rebel group fighting against the Gifting. Later, Faene met Dirk's brother Rye and Rye's friend Sonia. Faene told Sonia of the reason for the Gifting. Shortly after that the Gifters came and Sonia and Faene were forced to hide in the grave. The Gifters realised that Faene was not really dead and found the secret room in the grave, and they captured Sonia and Faene. They later captured Dirk and the other rebels by luring them into a trap. During the Gifting, Faene was distressed to see Dirk as a sacrifice alongside her. Luckily, they were saved by Rye at the last minute, and the tyrant Olt was killed. Return to Fleet Faene, Sonia, Dirk and Rye returned to Fleet to discover the city deserted as its inhabitants had fled across the sea like Nanion had planned. Faene was heartbroken, thinking that they had not left a message for her. But Rye quickly saw that they had, in a secret code. Overjoyed, Faene realised that Nanion wanted her to go to FitzFee who would look after her. So the group went to FitzFee's farm. After a happy reunion with FitzFee, Faene decided to go with Dirk to his unnamed home, realising that if she stayed with FitzFee he might not be able to come back for her. Faene travelled with Dirk, Sonia and Rye to Weld, where she was introduced to Annocki, who seemed to be the Warden's daughter. Faene stayed with Annocki in Weld while Rye, Dirk and Sonia went through the Silver Door to search for Sholto and the source of the Skimmers. Physical appearance Faene has long tawny hair and a golden complexion. She is described as very beautiful. Personality Trivia *Faene's relatives settled in Deltora and founded the town of D'Or. Category:Characters Category:People of Dorne Category:Females